


Squishy, Precious Lil' Baby!

by WaeRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity, Rats, Shapeshifting, based on that one insta ask thomas did as patton, it is very simple this one, kindof but it doesnot matter, maybe patton does know its him in a rat body.... up to you...., where he said patton loved rats n thought they were lil baaabies, you can already see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaeRose/pseuds/WaeRose
Summary: Remus is a master of shape-shifting, but he's not above going for something simple to get a cheap scare every now and again. The results this time, though, are unexpected....
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Squishy, Precious Lil' Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the punch but school just started so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here's some Ratmus and platonic intruality.  
> I just thought it'd be cute,, fight me  
> -WJ

Remus would go to pretty much any length to make someone else's day just a little bit worse. Very little was off of the table for him: screaming, swearing, violence, and- of course- shape-shifting.

His repertoire was extensive, after years of practice. Remus had become spiders big as basketballs, with mandibles to match; he’d been slimy and oozing cephalopods that were frighteningly fast crawlers, with uncomfortably humanoid features; most interestingly, he’d been mashes of all things at once, his skin changing fluidly like a less racially charged Lovecraftian beast. It was all quite a lot of fun!

So, in all honesty, that day’s form was a little lackluster. Frankly, Remus was a little out of it, and he was just looking for a pick-me-up with some good, cheap scares.

A rat. A mangy, oversized, black rat, with raggedy ears and tiny pointed teeth. His overgrown claws gripped the edge of the kitchen cabinet, bulging red eyes staring out from the partially opened door. 

Yeah, it was low-effort, and  _ yeah _ , there wasn't a lot of flair, but Remus found himself in a bit of a rut- and not even the icky, sexy, fanfiction-y kind! This would, at the very least, give him a little more energy.

A few sides had filtered in and out of the kitchen by now, often passing right in front of Remus’ hiding place, but he made no move on them. There went Virgil- who would probably just kick him across the room on instinct- and Logan- who would most definitely have no reaction at all. Remus sat still through it, biding his time with surprising patience.

Until, some few minutes later, skipping footsteps and a cheery hum made themselves heard across the house. And they were heading his way! 

Remus tensed excitedly, his small paws holding the cupboard ajar just enough to see the doorway from the kitchen. It was an anticipant fifteen or so seconds before a side walked- well, skipped- into the room, grinning broadly. If Remus had the facial muscles for it in that moment, he would've worn a similar expression.

Patton was walking to the counters, reaching up and up for something on a high shelf. Remus made sure he looked as scruffy and menacing as possible, ruffling up his fur, before he made his attack.

He started out from his hiding spot, the cabinet door slamming shut behind him. He darted out onto the tile floor, twisting around until he could glare up at Patton. Just a few inches away from the side now, Remus rose to his hind legs (his height landing just below Patton’s knee) and hissed loudly. He curled back whatever the rat equivalent of lips were, showing off his crooked little teeth. 

Patton saw him at once, and his eyes blew wide. He  _ screamed.  _

Wait- No. 

Patton  _ squealed _ ?

Remus reared back sharply when Patton dropped into a crouch, reaching out for him. The moral side's face was bright, his squealing quickly devolving into a drawn-out coo. And what the  _ fuck  _ was happening here?

It was probably possible for Remus to speak in rat-form, if he really wanted, but he was stunned into silence anyways. Patton kneeled on the kitchen tile, looking awestruck at this grubby little rodent, with both his hands outstretched to him. Remus wasn't sure what to make of it, but he lowered back down to all fours. He was less inclined to bite at Patton's ankles now, but much more inclined to call it a day and scamper the hell out of there.

“Aww, hey, little guy,” Patton cooed, “It’s okay, you don’t need to worry, I won’t hurt you.”

The irony of that was not lost on Remus. He tipped his small head to one side, coming to the sudden realization that he was- technically speaking- a soft fuzzy mammal. And apparently, Patton was not picky about which soft fuzzy mammals he chose to adore.

Patton had laid his hands palm up on the floor, a stream of baby-talk pouring from his mouth and directed at Remus. Experimentally, the rat crept just slightly towards the side, and was immediately met with an encouraging series of chirps. Patton was clearly trying not to move in his excitement, his fingers twitching with the effort not to stim, and he definitely wasn't  _ scared _ even a bit. But this reaction might have actually been better- it was cuter, at least!

Remus set his paws down on Patton's palm, looking up into his wide and suddenly watery eyes. The stint of hesitation ended at that sight at once, and Remus crawled confidently forward. He scrabbled all the way up Patton's arm, past his elbow, and settled down on his shoulder. He made himself comfortable, staring at the cyan side with curiosity. 

“Oh my  _ goodness _ , you are so precious!”

Remus wasn't sure he agreed with the sentiment, but he was not one to turn down a compliment, or attention of any kind, for that matter. Especially not when Patton lifted his hand up and scratched down his prominent spine, because  _ Jesus  _ that felt nice. 

“Now, where in the world did you come from, lil’ guy?”

Remus considered speaking up then, but Patton pressed two fingers to the top of his head and scratched. He melted into it immediately, it was maybe  _ embarrassing _ , really, and he decided against possibly ruining the moment. 

He vaguely registered the fact that Patton was standing up from the floor, still babbling half-formed phrases at the rat-ified Remus, but the awareness fell to the back of his mind. Who knew positive reinforcement felt good? Not him, obviously! 

Remus curled up, his head buried in Patton's neck. His tail rolled back and forth contentedly. 

“I didn't know rats could purr,” Patton said reverently, the sound reverberating from his throat. Remus huddled into it, and he let the bruxing get a little louder. 

They were leaving the kitchen, he noted dimly, finding he didn't care where they were heading. So long as Patton kept pampering him like an  _ actual  _ animal, he was happy to get some much needed rest.

He could always traumatize the moral side later. Or, actually, maybe he'd find somebody else to pick on next time… 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is obviously gonna be a lot slower because of the school season (I can't exactly sit on the couch for three hours straight just writing fanfic anymore lol), but this is still like My Favorite Hobby so I'm not like. Stopping or whatever.  
> Please leave me comments!! I'll cry :D!!  
> Ciao,   
> -WJ


End file.
